<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's A Hell Of A Feeling Though by Sashataakheru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436767">It's A Hell Of A Feeling Though</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru'>Sashataakheru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lord Greg and His Boys AU [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, Companionship, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face Sitting, Female Friendship, Friendship, Light D/s, Oral Sex, Restraints, Strap-Ons, Submission, Tenderness, consensual drunk sex, gay bars, ropes, showering together, travelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally was out looking for another conquest. What she didn't expect was to find a girl just like her. Now the fun could really begin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sally Phillips/Aisling Bea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lord Greg and His Boys AU [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's A Hell Of A Feeling Though</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/gifts">littleb0d</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just in case you wanted to know how Sally picked up Aisling in Budapest. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If she'd been trying to attract attention, she was definitely succeeding, Sally thought, as she listened to a young, drunk Irish woman murdering ABBA on stage. Karaoke night did bring out the darlings, and Sally thought she might be willing to come back with her. She ordered another drink, watching. </p>
<hr/>
<p>"'nuther drink, please, sir!"</p>
<p>Sally watched as the Irish woman slammed her fist down on the bar as she waved money at the barman. </p>
<p>"I think you've had enough, don't you, love?" Sally said, all concern and motherly affection.</p>
<p>The woman looked at her. "Oh? And who are you, exactly?" </p>
<hr/>
<p>Her name was Aisling, Sally had discovered. The brash, loud, drunk persona had dropped as soon as they'd found a quiet corner, and they were now making each other laugh. Every now and then, Aisling ran her fingers distractedly along Sally's arm, and Sally wanted very much to kiss her. </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hey, Sal, whadyou say we go back to my crib, yeah?" Aisling said as they left the gay bar hours later.</p>
<p>Sally laughed. "Your crib? Are you that much of a baby, hey?" </p>
<p>Aisling wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Jus' wanna..."</p>
<p>"Kiss me?" </p>
<p>"Oh yeah."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sally got Aisling back to her room, where they collapsed on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling, giggling like teenagers. Aisling told filthy stories the entire way home. Sally knew she'd found a kindred spirit. She'd never own her, but maybe they'd travel the same road for a while.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sally kissed her deeply, need getting the better of her. Sure, they were both a little too drunk to be cavorting like this, but as soon as she'd got her hand up Aisling's shirt, that was when the floodgates opened. They couldn't keep their hands off each other after that. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Aisling squirmed around Sally's persistent mouth. "Sal, Sal, can you just-"</p>
<p>"What is it, darling? Lower?" </p>
<p>"Ugh, yeah, just- yeah, just there-"</p>
<p>Sally used all the tricks she'd picked up during years on the road to make Aisling shudder with need as she made her come for the third time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You're going to be my beautiful girl, aren't you?" </p>
<p>Sally purred, holding her down, brushing a finger over the collar around Aisling's neck. </p>
<p>Aisling nodded. "Yes, yes, of course!"</p>
<p>"Good girl. Now lie still, mummy's not done with you yet."</p>
<p>Aisling looked down, awed, as Sally bound her hands together.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sally gasped; for someone who'd definitely had a few too many, Aisling's tongue was doing good work between her legs as she braced herself against the wall. Aisling was everything she wanted tonight. That tongue was slipping inside her, rolling over her clit, making her come over and over again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aisling turned out to be very pliant indeed, as Sally bound her to the bed and began fucking her from behind. She hadn't been looking for a sub, let alone a female sub, but that's what she'd found, and she was fine with that. God, she was a good fuck.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sally wasn't really aware of when they'd fallen asleep. She remembered being awake, and the room was dark, and Aisling was sleeping in her arms. Sally kissed her head, and traced gentle swirls onto her skin. Then, perhaps, she drifted off to sleep, satisfied, ony barely aware of Aisling stirring.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Come with me," Sally murmured. </p>
<p>"Hmm? Come with you? Where to?" Aisling said.</p>
<p>"I don't know. Anywhere! Where haven't you been yet?" </p>
<p>Aisling sighed, thinking. "Erm, Croatia?" </p>
<p>"Oh, Croatia's lovely. You'll love it there. Would you like me to take you?" </p>
<p>Aisling sat up, sceptical. "Are you having a laugh?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sally held her close while they showered. Three days had passed. They'd barely left this room. It had been a while since she'd found anyone she clicked with as much as Aisling. She was glad they were both travelling alone. She wanted nothing more than to show her the world. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Sally revved her motorbike. "Hold on tight, my love, I won't have you falling off." </p>
<p>"I won't, Sal, I promise." </p>
<p>"Good. There's no better way to see Europe than by bike."</p>
<p>"And you really don't mind me tagging along?" </p>
<p>"Of course not, darling! Travel is always better with a companion."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two days later, they were drunk in yet another bar, drinking until closing. They staggered back to their hotel room, collapsing into bed together, laughing until they both fell asleep. They were going to party their way across the whole world. Sally couldn't think of a better companion than Aisling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>